Face
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Draco had spent the last ten years of his life wallowing in depression over the loss of his best friend. Then, some tall boy saves him from his everyday bully.


So... I was listening to a KPop song and that inspired all this (for those who want to see the epic movie video that goes along with it, look up "Face" by NU'EST on YouTube). Anyway, just to clear a few things up, I know Harry and Draco are the same age, but for this, Draco is 16 and Harry is 18. Also, the group is 'good' in an odd sense... you'll understand.

Disclaimer: All characters in this beautiful play belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Some language, improper English, OoCness... like... a lot, some fighting, past character death.

* * *

Face

HP AU

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

A small blonde boy was hiding in the one of the corners of the school no one dared venture. Well, he hoped that applied to all the students of the school. He curled his knees to his chest to make himself even smaller and buried his face in his knees.

If they did come, he did not want to see them coming.

He heard shuffling along the hallway outside the door and sucked in a breath. That actually hurt as his ribcage was already bruising from the treatment of the students. He winced and moved the jacket of the uniform and lifted the crisp, button-up shirt to see the skin already getting dark.

The blonde quickly threw them back down when he heard the handle turn and in came the group of sneering students. Seniors, if he remembered correctly. One of them chuckled darkly and motioned to the group behind him.

"Look, he even got rid of any nagging teachers for us."

There were snickers all around and the one in the back slammed the door shut, supposedly locking it. The blonde's eyes widened and he tried so hard to sink back into the wall as the boys all moved closer.

Suddenly, there was a ruckus outside and the "locked" door suddenly flew open, smacking into the wall hard enough to leave a dent the size of the door. Standing in the doorway was another sneering boy, his foot still raised. He had… kicked the door open? Weren't they special doors, meant to prevent anyone from entering with any means besides a bomb?

The blonde looked and saw a group of four people behind the boy, all like him with the sneer directed at the group of boys going for the blonde. "The fuck ya think y'all doing?"

"Oh shit!"

As all but two members made to scramble out the door, the group behind the blonde's new savior all smirked and moved aside to let them through. However, the tall, dark haired boy at the front made a motion with his fingers and the redhead next to him actually howled before the four ran off after them.

The blonde boy was the only one left, with two of his constant bullies and a boy he did not know. The dark-haired boy suddenly smirked and raised a hand to point at the leader of the group of bullies. The blonde vaguely noticed the spiked gloves he wore.

"Nott, I thought I just kicked yer ass last week. For the same reason, in fact."

The blonde boy's mouth fell open – what? This sudden god had beat up his bully… for antagonizing him last week? He heard Nott growl and saw him shove his trembling friend at the blonde's god. The dark-haired boy just snarled at the trembling boy, who fainted on the spot.

Nott growled again. "Potter, what the hell! This has nothing to do with you!"

The blonde boy noticed the god's eyes narrow dangerously, and when he blinked, Nott was suddenly sliding down the wall, holding his jaw which looked a little odd. Was it dislocated? He looked up and saw his god walking closer, pausing to feint a lunge at the boy on the ground, who released a sound of pure terror.

A smirk graced the god's lips and he started towards the blonde boy again before suddenly turning and kicked Nott right in the stomach. The blonde cringed as Nott threw up off to the side before looking up to his god, known to him only as 'Potter.'

His smirk still in place, he grabbed the front of his modified school jacket and threw it out, like he was just brushing off his encounter with Nott. Or claiming a smug victory.

"Hey kid, you all right?"

The blonde blinked a few times and slowly stood up, his legs still a little shaky from running like he had and being terrified. He took a few seconds to calm down before giving his savior a nod. He (did not) meeped when the taller boy suddenly dropped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Good. Bastards don't know when to lay off. C'mon then."

"Huh?"

The blonde didn't get an answer as his god led him away, stepping over the two boys on the floor. He was led outside to a shaded area far away from the main building, where the rest of the group was waiting with proud smirks and smiles. Potter pushed the blonde into the only seat near the tree and went about talking to the group.

"So, did ya get 'em all?"

"You bet your sweet ass, Harry!"

Potter – Harry – raised a brow at his red-head friend before shrugging and pointing to the blonde, who blinked owlishly. "Well, there's the kid I was talkin' about. Hey!" The blonde jumped and looked up to Harry. "Yer name… it's Draco, right?"

"Y-Yes… Draco Malfoy."

"Well then, Draco, I'm sure ya heard, but I'm Harry. The red-headed douchebag is Ron." Ron gave an indignant squawk that made Draco laugh. "The chick with enough piercings to piss off airport security is Hermione. Just call her Mione though."

The girl waved to him and Draco waved back, blinking dumbly. "The other boy, the big one… that's our brick wall, Neville. Y'ain't gotta worry about him though. He's about as sweet as you can get without rotting teeth." The large boy just blushed and waved to Draco timidly.

"And finally, the blonde girl staring into space is Luna. Ya get used to her weird vocabulary and you're good to go."

Luna actually came up and patted Draco's head, making the blonde feel a little funny. Random people didn't just walk up and pat his head like they were related. Actually, only his father ever did that so it was exceptionally strange.

"Um… not that it's not nice to meet you all, and thank you for helping me, but… why am I being introduced?"

Harry smirked and draped his arm around Draco again, pulling him in close before saying, in a dramatic stage whisper, "Because you're gonna be hanging out with us from now on."

* * *

It was later that evening that Draco stood outside his manor home, biting his lip as he quietly opened the door and looked around real quick. His father's car wasn't in the drive, but he was going to make sure. With a sigh, he turned back to gesture to his… new group of 'friends'. With a smirk, Harry walked past Draco, brushing their bodies together in a way to make Draco blush before the rest of the group followed.

"Well Draco, I must say I am very much intrigued."

Draco jumped and clutched the spot over his heart before turning to see his father standing there, hand on his chin but a smirk stretching his lips. "U-Uh… your… your car… it wasn't…"

"Severus has asked to borrow it for the night. It is currently sitting in his driveway."

"I… see. Erm… well, I suppose… uh… introductions are in order. Um… Dad, this is Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, and Luna. All aforementioned peoples… since I'm not saying your names again, this is my dad, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry stepped right up to Lucius and stuck his hand out. Draco watched as his father grabbed Harry's hand, then they were right in each other's face. He could see their arms shaking from the tight grip they had on each other's hands. He went to go break them up before one or the other... or both… got hurt.

Well… that was null and void when they both suddenly started laughing.

What… was going on here?

"Draco, I like this boy! I believe I will have Maria prepare a special meal to celebrate you finally finding yourself a decent boyfriend."

Draco's mouth dropped open and he threw out his hands as his father turned to head to the kitchen. He kept moving his hands in different gestures of exasperation and confusion, though his mouth remained open with no sound. When he finally dropped his arms to his side, Harry sidled up against him with a near dangerous smirk.

"Boyfriend, huh? Whereas I wouldn't normally date someone after knowing them a day, I think I can make an exception."

Draco pushed the boy away and huffed, making Harry chuckle. He felt his cheeks heat up when he heard the rest of the group make 'aww'ing sounds. Really! He had only known them a day – this was a little ridiculous.

He covered his face with his hand and mumbled for them to follow. Draco walked off, going to take them to the game room or something to get the focus off him, but they passed an open door and he realized everyone had stopped. He turned to see what had stopped them and rushed to slam the door shut, making everyone jump.

Harry raised a brow. "What's the problem?"

"No one… is allowed in here."

Harry looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and nodded to the group. They continued to follow Draco to the game room, where they all stayed for about two hours. While everyone was playing with his stuff, Draco found himself pulling out a scrapbook to stare at the end of it, where a yellowing newspaper article rested.

He startled when he heard loud music fill the room and turned to notice, with embarrassment, they had found his iPod and were playing the last thing he listened to. He cringed some as he heard the music picking up. Sure, it sounded like any normal, modern rap song in the beginning but…

"Mandarin? Interesting."

They all smirked at each other and Draco thought he would never live this down before he noticed something… odd.

The whole group was actually singing along. It started as them just sort of… mumbling the words and nodding their heads but before he knew what was happening, Draco was laughing his ass off while the group actually performed a dance that… looked well practiced while singing rather loudly.

Lucius chose that moment to come tell them the meal was finished but stopped to stare. Draco only laughed harder when he saw his father's brow slowly rising. Lucius leaned against the doorframe and waited until the song was over before he made his announcement.

"All right. I was not planning on dinner and a show, but free entertainment is the best kind. So, as a reward, dinner is completed and none of you have to pay up for it."

None of the group blushed or even acted embarrassed. In fact, Harry struck a rather suggestive pose. "If I take the entertainment to a new level, how does dessert look?"

Lucius' eyes darted to his son, who looked like he would kill himself if the eldest male said something embarrassing. Oh… this would be fuuuuun. Lucius smirked and Draco wanted to throw himself through the window. "That depends. How well can you seduce him?"

Draco's mouth dropped open again and a dark blush stained his face. Did his own father just insinuate… he was Harry's dessert? Draco dropped his face into his hands and groaned as Harry chuckled. "Well, I feel reassured. But… I think I'll wait for the dessert."

"Patience makes it taste so much sweeter, yes?"

"Exactly."

Draco… very much wanted to shoot his father. He was having way too much fun with Harry and this whole… perverted conversation they had going. He grumbled as he followed them all out, giving the room they passed earlier an odd look that Harry managed to catch.

* * *

After dinner, everyone had accosted Lucius and demanded to stay the night. Yes, they all DEMANDED to stay the night. Ron was the most vocal in this… request… and Draco wondered if perhaps the red-head had a bit of a… crush… on his father. Sure, Ron wasn't the ugliest person he had seen, but it just seemed a little odd.

Especially since his father seemed to enjoy Ron's company too.

This could get REALLY weird.

Draco sighed and ran his hands over his face, sitting up in his bed in the middle of the night. It wasn't that thought keeping him awake, but instead him trying to keep his mind off the room from earlier. Lucius was normally so good at keep those doors closed so Draco didn't have to look in there.

In fact, no one was allowed in there, not even Maria.

Suddenly, Draco realized he could hear something. It was very faint, the sound disappearing if he even breathed. Furrowing his brows, Draco slipped from his bed and silently made his way across the floor to the door of his room, opening it enough to peek out.

The sound got a touch louder, but it still sounded distant and like a garbled mess.

The blonde made his way out the door, closing it softly behind him, before making his way downstairs, the sound getting louder with every step. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and wanted to yell at someone when he saw the newspaper clip from his scrapbook was on the floor.

The headline read _**Family of Three Die in Car Explosion**__._

Draco willed the tears in his eyes to go away as he hugged the article to his chest and continued to the sound. Just as he turned a corner and saw the doors open to the room he hated, he sucked in a deep and shaky breath.

That sound…

It was _their_ song.

He rushed over to the doors and held a hand up to his mouth to keep his gasp from disturbing the scene. Harry was there, a violin resting on his shoulder as he practically charmed the music from the strings with the bow. Draco silently… slowly… made his way into that room, Harry still oblivious his presence.

"E… Eme… rald?"

Harry jumped, making sure he didn't drop the violin, and turned to see Draco standing a few feet away. He had the decency to look a little ashamed, and went to say something before Draco grabbed the violin and clutched the instrument tightly to his chest.

"You… you can't… be in here. Touch… touching… _his_ things. No one… can touch… his stuff."

When tears started to roll down Draco's face, Harry uttered a quick 'oh shit!' and moved to gather the smaller boy into his arms, moving the violin out of the way. When Draco's knees gave out, Harry lowered them slowly, so that neither of them would be hurt and Draco wouldn't have to stand anymore.

"Draco… it's all right. Talk to me – what's wrong, Mercury?"

Draco suddenly stiffened in Harry's arms and he began to wonder if he had done something wrong before cringing. He had done what he was trying so hard not to do – he used the nickname from over ten years ago. Harry waited as Draco pulled back some and stared up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Those eyes always did Harry in.

"You… you called me… Mercury… how… do you know that name?"

"Dray, it's… it's me. It's 'Emerald.' I just… changed my last name from Lupin-Black back to Potter after the accident and my uncle Fenrir took me in."

"But… the newspaper… said all three of you died."

"No… I lived but… Remus and Sirius… they did die that day. I have… spent the last ten years making peace with that. I also… tried so hard to find a way to approach you without hurting you. I watched you for so long after I returned. With Fenrir raising me, I grew up pretty tough… and the tougher I got, the more I wanted to protect you when I got back, like I used to. You… never would have known until earlier today."

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Fenrir lived in Scotland at the time. I didn't come back until you were thirteen. At that point, you had already thought me dead for seven years. How could I just walk up to you and say 'hey Dray, it's me, Emerald, and I'm not actually dead so you can stop being depressed'? It would have hurt you more than it would have helped you. I still didn't want you to know. I wanted you to just… think I was someone else, someone kind to help you finally – finally, Dray – get through this depression you've suffered for a decade. Not overnight or anything, but to help."

Draco stared at the young man who used to be his childhood friend, seeing guilt and a deep sense of longing in those eyes, which he realized where blue. Emerald was a name that had come from Harry's eyes. "Um… Harry… what happened to your eyes? They used to be green."

"Oh, hold on."

The blonde watched Harry reached up to his eyes, picking at one then the other before looking back up. Draco had to hold in another gasp when he saw those vivid green eyes from his childhood looking back at him. Harry let out a pained sound as his back suddenly hit the hard floor, Draco clinging to his front.

"Dray?"

"Just… give me a moment, okay?"

Harry smiled fondly and rubbed the boy's back as he cried onto his chest. He realized that while Draco was happy to have his friend back now, soon, Harry was going to have to deal with the anger that came with keeping his friend in the dark for ten years. He would have to deal with Draco after he saw a coffin buried and a headstone erected with Harry's name.

But that was all right.

Harry was there to help him through it all and take it in stride.

* * *

Lucius walked downstairs in the morning, feeling quite content and happy with the world. Not that that had ANYTHING to do with a red-head in his bed. He suddenly stopped and furrowed his brows before backtracking.

So the doors were open.

Lucius raised a brow and chuckled behind his hand. Apparently, Harry and Draco had fallen asleep in this room, Draco lying on top the larger male. "Well, nice to see my son finally figured out who Harry really is."

"Wha'ya talkin' about?"

Lucius turned his head slightly as a chin dropped onto his shoulder. Damn, that red-head was tall. Lanky, but tall. "… you're not much of a morning person, are you?" All he got in response was a large yawn followed by a quick peck to his cheek. "Affectionate though. Where are your other friends?"

"You gave 'em… a room together… what you think?"

Lucius made a face as he thought of that. "That… teenagers." He heard Ron snort from the kitchen and gave a last look to his son curled up on the young man before closing the two doors to give them some privacy.

"Who needs to go to school on a Tuesday anyway?"

* * *

So... there it is X D Just a little something I wrote up real quick today. Lemme know what y'all think~


End file.
